Never let me go
by SennaHikari
Summary: Sasuke és Naruto. Tűz és víz. Hideg és meleg. Egy érzés, mely összeköti őket; egy tett, ami más fényben világítja meg a szőke érzéseit és egy ígéret, amit eddig még nem sikerült betartani. SasuNaru!
1. Leírás

**Cím:** Never let me go  
**Magyar cím:** Soha ne engedj el  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Párosítás:** SasuNaru  
**Műfaj: **Dráma, Romantikus, Angst  
**Figyelmeztetések:** shounen-ai, yaoi, szereplő halála, OCC!Sasuke, OCC!Sakura, Esemény-változás (Nem Sakura az, aki találkozik Sasukéval, amikor elhagyja Konohát, hanem Naruto; és még más egyéb is előfordul)  
**Korhatár:** R-17 (Tessék komolyan venni)  
**Hossz: **még nem tudni

Naruto el sem tudná képzelni az életét Sasuke nélkül. Többé már nem. Azonban mi van akkor, ha belecsöppen egy épp oly fájdalmas "se veled, se nélküled" kapcsolatba, hogy már szinte az is fáj, ha levegőt vesz...  
A múltban sok dolog történt, amik felett nem lehet elsiklani. Annyi minden gyűlt össze az elmúlt évek alatt, amit nem lehet elfelejteni, sem megszokni. De megbocsájtani sem? Vajon képes a szerelem és a feltétlen szeretet olyan áldozatra, hogy semmissé teheti az átélt szenvedéseket?

**Adott...**

**Egy fiú, aki nem tudja feladni, bármely nehéznek is tűnik a célja...**  
_"Tudom, hogy egyszer vissza fogsz jönni hozzám, Sasuke!"_

**Egy fiú, akit épp oly fájdalom gyötör, mint a másikat, mégis megteszi azt, amit meg kell tennie...**  
_"Sohasem mondtam, hogy csak a barátom vagy, Naruto..."_

**Egy lány, akinek szívét épp úgy összetörték, mint a szőkéjét, mégis erőt vesz magán, hogy talpra állítsa a barátját...**  
_"Ne sírj, Naruto! A könnyek csak elgyengítenek. Tudom, hogy most nehéz, de hidd el, neki ugyanolyan nehéz, mint neked!"_

**Egy jó barát, aki mindig kiáll a társaiért és segít, ha baj van...**  
_"Kellemetlen, de hidd el, az út, amin most jársz, nem vezet sehová és soha nem is fog. Az önmarcangolással csak saját magadat teszed tönkre."_

**Egy nő, aki a saját fiaiként szeretett srácokat próbálja terelgetni, de kevés sikerrel...**  
_"Naruto, kérlek ne csináld ezt. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de nem adhatod fel. Most nem. Ha bármit is tehetnék, hidd el, megtenném... de tehetetlen vagyok."_

**És egy rég elfeledett ígéret...**  
_"Ha az emlékek fájnak, de a múlt az a múlt marad, ha el is jön a perc, kérlek ne felejts!"_

Vajon képes lesz betartani az ígéretet a két fiú, vagy új utakra tévednek és egymás nélkül élik tovább az életüket? Megváltozhat valaha egy olyan szerelem, ami éget, öl, taszít és nyomorba dönt? Meddig fogja bírni még a két fiú ezt a harcot egymás, az érzéseik és saját maguk ellen?

**_Ha elolvasod és velem tartasz ebben a kisregényben, akkor megtudhatod._**

**A történet trailerét megtekinthetitek itt:**  
watch?v=bUysPKBoflE

**Továbbá megtekinthető a történet az oldalamon is:**


	2. Első fejezet – Emlékek és érzések

**Első fejezet – Emlékek és érzések **

_**Avagy, hogyan is kezdődött minden?**_

Tavasz volt és a fák most kezdték el zöldellni a leveleiket. A szellő hűs volt, de nem volt hideg, így pont megfelelő volt az idő, hogy az ember kiszellőztesse a fejét. Konoha nyugodt és kellemes volt, mint mindig. Egy hangosabb hang és egy kiabálás sem hallatszott, csak a madarakat és a nem messze lévő kis patak csordogálását lehetett hallani.

Narutónak most pont az kellett, hogy a lágy szellő és a környezetben lévő nyugalom kiürítse a magában felgyülemlett feszültséget. Borzalmasan nyugtalan volt és volt is oka rá. Már megint Ő. Ki más is lett volna? Ő, akihez minden sejtje ezer fonallal kötődik és aki mindig tudott valamit, amivel felhúzta a szőkét és nyert neki néhány fájdalmas percet. Most sincs semmi másképpen és talán már sohasem lesz.

Bármennyire próbálta, bármennyire is akarta, nem tudott dűlőre jutni Sasuke céljaival és érzéseivel kapcsolatban. Hát persze, hogy Sasuke a ludas. Pedig ő meg akarta érteni, ó, de még mennyire. Azt akarta, hogy ismét része lehessen a fekete életének, céljainak és hogy ő legyen az értelme annak, hogy él és lélegzik. Micsoda gondolat, nem igaz? Bármennyit is agyalt a dolgon, Naruto még mindig nem tudta, hogy vajon hol kellett volna másképp csinálnia a dolgokat. Hol rontotta el?

Talán akkor, amikor megismerte? Ha nem ismerte volna meg, akkor talán egyetlen érzése sem irányul a fekete felé és nem volna ilyen reménytelen helyzetben. Vagy akkor, amikor megmentette az életét az erdőben Gaara ellen? Ha nem védte volna meg, akkor talán Sasuke sohasem figyelt volna fel rá és minden maradhatott volna a régiben. A fekete még mindig azt hitte volna, hogy ő igen is erős, képes elérni a céljait és esze ágában sem jutott volna Orochimaruhoz rohanni az áhított erőért. Nem ment volna el és akkor minden baj meg lett volna akadályozva. Esetleg akkor cselekedett rosszul, amikor aznap éjjel találkoztak a falu kapujában? Aznap éjjel, amikor a fekete elárulta a barátait, az otthonát és Őt is? Akkor, amikor megkérte, hogy ne menjen el? Abban a percben, amikor Sasuke megkérdezte, hogy mi oka lenne rá egyáltalán, nem kellett volna az érzéseivel dobálóznia? Vagy akkor, amikor jó pár év múlva összefutottak Orochimaru rejtekhelyén? Meg kellett volna ölnie őt, hogy aztán magával is végezve véget vessen mindkettejük szenvedésének? Netalán akkor kellett volna nemet mondania, amikor később egy küldetés során összefutott Sasukéval és ő nem tudott megálljt parancsolni az érzéseinek? Nem kellett volna bedőlnie Sasuke üres szavainak és odaadnia magát?

Túl sok a volna. A „mi lett volna, ha" semmin nem segít, csak még jobban összekuszálja a dolgokat és az érzésin sem változtat. Annyi dolgon változtathatott volna, de mégsem tette. Ha annyira rossz ez a helyzet, akkor miért telik meg a szíve szerelemmel, akárhányszor csak felelevenedik előtte egy ében hajú, sötét szemű srác képe? Miért gondolja úgy, hogy azokért az éjszakákért megérte volna az életét is eldobni, ha úgy lett volna?

Naruto hangtalanul haladt a poros utcákon és egyre csak azon volt, hogyan akadályozhatná meg, hogy az előtte feltűnő képek előjöjjenek. Nem akart gondolkodni. Csak ki akart nézni a fejéből és elfeledkezni minden bajáról és fájdalmáról. Már annyiszor beszélt Sakurával és annyiszor látta el már őt tanácsokkal, hogy megszámolni sem tudja. De minden alkalommal ugyanoda jutott vissza, ahonnan elindult. Hiába beszélt Shikamaruval, akivel mindig mindent meg tudott beszélni, ugyanaz maradt a probléma, mint előtte. Tsunade is megpróbálta már a helyes irányba terelni a gondolkodásmódját, mégsem jutott vele sehova. Akkor kivel kellene megosztania a fájdalmát, ha segítséget szeretne? Kitől kellene tanácsot kérnie, aki olyan lehetőséget vet fel, ami nem üt vissza mindig?

Naruto lassan hazaért, majd zuhanyzás után vízszintesbe helyezte magát az ágyán. Gondolatai még mindig cikáztak. Fogalma sem volt mit tegyen. Egyszerűen el volt veszve és úgy érezte, hogy talán ennél lejjebb már nem is lehet. Akaratlanul ugyan, de ismét a fekete hajú képe úszott be lehunyt szemei elé, sármosan, dögösen és iszonyúan szexin. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd elhessegette a képet és elkezdett úszni az emlékeiben. Sasuke és az ő emlékeiben. A közös emlékeikben.

Eszébe jutott, hogy még tisztán emlékszik arra a napra is, amikor először találkozott Sasukéval.

Egy fekete hajú fiú elgondolkodó arccal figyelte a közelében lévő játszótéren játszó gyerekeket. Soha, egyetlen pillanatra sem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaha Aigakurében fog majd állomásozni. Egy tekercs miatt jött ide, de fogalma sem volt, hogy hol kezdje annak keresését. Tudott róla ezt-azt, de a szóbeszédek nem voltak annyira megbízhatóak és részletesek, hogy biztosan tudja a lelőhelyét. Azt sem tudta igazából, hogy az a tekercs-e, amire neki szüksége van, de úgy gondolta, hogy egy próbát talán megér.

Mivel egész délelőtt a tekercs után kutatott és újabb szóbeszédeket keresett, elfáradt, ezért leült pihenni arra a padra, amin éppen ült. Talán már egy órája is volt, hogy a játszóteret figyelte. Megdörzsölte halántékát, hogy enyhítse a fejfájását, de semmire nem ment vele.

Gondolatmenete jelenleg éppen azon volt, hogy miért is van ő itt, tök egyedül, ráadásul már egyenesen reménytelennek gondolta az egész dolgot, amiért idejött. Miért is nem ment már el? Talán azért, mert ez a hely kísértetiesen hasonlít arra a helyre, ahol gyerekkorában annyiszor megfordult és oly sok emléket szerzett. Valamiféle nyugalom járta át a lelkét, akárhányszor csak egy-egy gyerekre pillantott.

Pár pillanattal később feltűnt egy kis szőke srác és egyenesen a mászókához rohant. Sasuke szemei megremegtek egy pillanatra és megrohamozták az emlékek. Pont egy ilyen játszótér volt az a hely, ahol Ő és Naruto legelőször találkoztak. Az a hely, aminek az emléke örökké elevenen fog élni a szívében. A szívében? Hát van neki olyan? Azok után, amit tett, már nem volt biztos benne.

Keserű arccal hunyta be a szemeit, aztán nagyot sóhajtva kinyitotta. Az arcmimikája rendeződött. Nem, nem szabad, hogy megtörjön, pont most...

Emlékeiben élénken élt, ahogy a hatéves Naruto rohant fel a lépcsőn, elesett, aztán mintha mi sem történt volna, rohant tovább könnyes szemekkel és hatalmas mosollyal. Akkoriban még semmi gondja nem volt. Szerető családja volt, imádott élni, játszani és nevetgélni. De már akkor elvarázsolta a kis hiperaktív, szőke srác kisugárzása, arany fürtjei és gyönyörű, égszínkék szemei.

Nem is telt bele sok idő, össze is barátkoztak. Eleinte döcögősen ment ugyan, mert nem volt az a barátságos típus, de miután megtudta, hogy a szőkének milyen élete van, kedvesebb lett vele. Gyakran játszottak együtt a játszótéren, és Naruto is egyre gyakrabban vendégeskedett az Uchiha-házban.

A szőke teljesen az ellentéte volt ugyan, de ahogy jobban megismerték egymást, egész jól kijöttek. Akkoriban még minden más volt. Sasuke nem rejtette el az érzelmeit és Narutót sem nyomta gondok súlya.

Tudta, hogy elrontotta a dolgokat. Az ég a megmondhatója, hogy sok mindent visszacsinálna, ha tehetné. Sőt, talán mindent másképp csinálna. Ha visszaforgathatná az időt, nem bántaná meg az egyetlen embert, akit valaha is szeretett, amióta csak megárvult. Tudta, hogy Naruto az ő múltja, jelene, de hogy hogyan tegye a jövőjévé is, azt nem tudta. Pedig igyekezett, nagyon igyekezett, de nem tudta, hogy mit tehetne.

Annyi mindent el szeretett volna mondani a szőkének. Többek között azt is, hogy egyáltalán nem bánja azt, ami akkor történt abban a bizonyos barlangban. El akarta mondani neki, hogy ő már akkor szerette a szőkét, amikor a végzet völgyében harcoltak, csak túl sok volt a fájdalom, hogy előtérbe tudja helyezni. Naruto tudtára akarta adni, hogy kapott egy csókot úgy, hogy nem is emlékszik rá, hiszen eszméletlen volt. Azt a keserű, ám mégis édes csókot, amit a végzet völgyében átélt harc után kapott, mintegy búcsúként és amelyről senki nem tud Sasukén kívül.

Sasuke arcára kiültek az átérzett fájdalom nyomai. Tudta, hogy többé már nem fogja tudni álarc mögé rejteni minden érzelmét, hiába is próbálná.

Naruto még mindig nem tudott aludni. Sok mindenen gondolkozott eddig, de elég sok dolgon nem tudott dűlőre jutni. Az első az az volt, hogy miért is lepte meg annyira Sasuke közeledése a barlangnál, ahol a küldetése után húzódott meg. Hiszen régebben is volt pár incidensük a feketével.

Akkor is, amikor legyőzték Hakut és Zabuzát a Rejtett Vízesés faluban. Akkoriban még nem is igazán értette, hogy mi az, amit csinálnak. De szerette azokat a perceket, amiket Sasukéval töltött. Elveszni az ifjú Uchiha karjaiban, miközben Sasuke szorosan magához öleli őt. Átérezni a másik minden érzelmét, miközben nyelveik lassú táncot járnak.

Akkor még fiatalok voltak és szinte semmit sem tudtak. Azt hitték, hogy minden úgy jó, ahogy van és hogy ez soha nem fog megváltozni. Azt hitték, hogy ők mindig ott lesznek egymásnak, még akkor is, ha körülöttük a világ darabokra is szakad.

Hát tévedtek. Legalább is Naruto tudta, hogy tévedett. Soha, egyetlen pillanatra sem jutott eszébe, hogy talán egy nap Sasuke elmegy, csak azért, hogy erőt gyűjtsön és véghezvigye a fene nagy céljait – egyedül. Nélküle.

Az Ő és Sasuke közötti kapcsolat az első „A" rangú küldetés után váltott át barátságból azzá, hogy kielégítették egymás vágyait - többnyire barátságon alapuló érzelmekkel.

A chuunin vizsgánál – a Gaara és a Shukaku páros elleni csatánál - ebből valami sokkal több lett. Naruto részéről legalábbis. Abban a percben, amikor látta Sasukét szenvedni, az sem érdekelte, ha életét veszti, csak meg tudja menteni. Még mindig emlékszik arra az érzésre, ami akkor telítette meg a szívét, amikor Sasuke a betegágyon feküdt. Bár Sakura ott volt a fekete mellett és le sem szakadt róla, ő örült, hogy a barátja életben van. Annyira örült, hogy már a sírás kerülgette, de visszanyelte, hiszen nem akart gyengének mutatkozni. Akkor a szívében valami olyat érzett, amit eddig még sohasem. Szerelmet, a legjobb barátja iránt.

De sajnos nem csak arra emlékszik, ami kellemes volt. Szemei előtt elevenen él az a kép, amikor a fekete hajú nyíltan kimondta – úgy, hogy még fel sem gyógyult -, hogy harcolni akar vele. Narutónak nem ez volt az első, ami eszébe jutott, miután a fekete felébredt, hanem hogy mellette legyen.

A szomorú emlékre összeszorult a szíve és könnyek szöktek a szemeibe. Ha tudta volna, hogy Sasuke ennyire berág az erőviszonyokra, eszébe sem lett volna megidézni a Rasengant.

A fekete még mindig azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan is érhetné utol Narutót. Nem, nem erőviszonyokban, hanem lélekben. Annak ellenére, hogy a szőke nyíltan kimutatta az érzéseit, sohasem tudta megmondani, hogy igazából mit érzett.

Nem tudta, hogy hol rontotta el az egészet, de talán azt mondaná, hogy azzal, hogy egyáltalán harcba bocsátkozott Narutóval. Soha nem kellett volna ellenfelekként egymással szemben állniuk. Talán ez rontotta el az egészet. Talán. Ha pontos harcot kellene megneveznie, akkor a kórház tetején lefolyó harcot mondaná.

Emlékezett minden egyes percre, amit valaha átélt Naruto mellett és pontosan tudta, hogy ezeknél szebb emlékei soha sem lesznek. Egy álma vált valóra, amikor a klánja halála után Naruto újra barátkozott vele, hisz tudta, hogy milyen bunkó volt. Jó, meg lehetett érteni valamilyen szinten, de akkor sem az lett volna a megoldás, hogy eltaszítja magától az egyetlen embert, akije maradt.

Szemei előtt hirtelen egy pírban úszó Naruto jelent meg. Elmosolyodott a látványra. Emlékszik arra az estére, ó, de még mennyire. Az volt az az este, amikor Ő és Naruto először szeretkeztek egymással. Életében nem volt még annál meghittebb éjszakája.

Sasuke kórházban volt, épp aznap engedték ki. Miután visszatértek a Rejtett Vízesés faluból, be kellett mennie, hogy ellássák a sebeit a Haku-Zabuza páros elleni harc után. Naruto majd kiugrott a bőréből, hogy a feketét végre kiengedik.

A szőke segített Sasukénak összepakolni a cuccát és hazavinni, aztán átmentek Naruo lakásába, hogy elüssék a maradék időt. Még ebédet is főzött neki, hogy ne terhelje meg magát, majd délután egy filmet nézve beszélgettek a kanapén. Igazából inkább egymás mondandójára figyeltek, mint a filmre. Beszélgettek mindenféléről, aztán amikor elfogyott a téma, Naruto témát váltott.

- Örülök, hogy nem esett komolyabb bajod – szólalt meg Naruto. Sasuke felnézett a kijelentésre. - Úgy értem, lenyűgöző voltál tényleg – tette hozzá. - De nagyon megijesztettél.

- Rendbe jöttem, láthatod. - Sasuke magára húzta a takarót. Kezdett kényelmetlen lenni a helyzet a feketének, ugyanis az alsó része úgy ágaskodott, mint egy cövek. - Francba – gondolta a fekete. - Ezt pont most kellett? Biztos annak a hülye gyógyszernek a mellékhatása – idegeskedett.

- Csak nem fázol? Hozzak még egy plédet? - kérdezte Naruto. - Nem lenne jó, ha most fáznál meg. - Sasuke meglepődött a kedvességen, de még időben visszanyerte az átlagos mimikáját.

- Elég lesz ez is. - Narutónak egyre csak azon járt az agya, hogy miért ideges a fekete.

- Biztos, hogy nincs semmi baj? - Naruto aggódott. Még nem volt rá eset, hogy Sasuke így megsérült volna egy harc során és nem tudta, hogy hihet-e a barátjának, miszerint semmi baja.

- Persze, nincs semmi baj. Ne lovagolj már ezen a témán. Élek, semmi bajom! Nem kell túlzásokba esni. – Sasuke még a kelleténél is dühösebb lett, Naruto pedig ezt furcsállta.

- Ha te mondod – adta meg magát a szőke. - Hozok valamit inni. Kérsz? - Sasuke kapott az alkalmon. Talán így egy kis időre távol tarthatja Narutót.

- Igen. Hoznál nekem egy csésze forró teát? - kérdezte Sasuke. Naruto szemei felcsillantak.

- Persze – szólt a szőke. - Megyek is – libbent ki a konyhába.

Sasuke megkönnyebbült sóhajjal feküdt fél ülő helyzetbe, hogy könnyíthessen magán. Nem lett volna tanácsos hagyni, hogy Naruto észrevegye. Végighúzta a kezét az ágaskodó péniszén, mire felnyögött. Tudta, hogy azelőtt kell lerendeznie a makacs szervét, mielőtt a dobe visszajönne. Rámarkolt a problémájának forrására, aztán először lassan, majd gyorsabban kezdte mozgatni. Próbált minél kevesebb hanggal lenni, hogy a konyhában éppen teát főző Naruto még véletlenül se figyeljen fel rá. Azonban hiába próbálkozott, a merevedése csak nem akart elmúlni.

- A francba! - összpontosított.

Naruto éppen a csészét készítette elő, amikor kész lett a tea. Mivel sohasem tudta, hogy mikor látogatja meg a fekete, mindig tartott otthon legalább egy doboz fekete teát – mivel Sasuke azt szerette. Kitöltötte a teát a csészébe, majd mosolyogva indult vissza a nappaliba. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha úgy fogja látni a barátját, mint abban a pillanatban, amikor belépett a nappaliba. Talán még levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

Sasuke meztelen alsótesttel feküdt a kanapén, a takaró pedig a földön volt. Ritmusosan mozgott a nemi szervén, közben halk nyögéseket hallatott. Arca kipirult volt és Naruto talán pont ezért nem tudta levenni róla szemeit. Teljesen megbabonázta a látvány. Ahogy ott feküdt Sasuke törékenyen, kéjesen nyögdécselve, a szőke érezte, hogy az ő nadrágja is egyre szűkebb. Nagyot nyelt, aminek a hangjára Sasuke kinyitotta a szemeit és oldalra fordulva azok egyenesen Naruto szemeivel találkoztak. Most Sasukén volt a sor, hogy elfelejtsen levegőt venni.

- Naruto...? - Sasuke abbahagyta az előbbi tevékenységét és felült. Arca vörös volt.

- Öhm – kezdte Naruto. - Igazán szólhattál volna, hogy dolgod van, akkor magadra hagylak. - Naruto igyekezte elfedni a zavarát ezért enyhén oldalra fordult.

- Én – kezdte Sasuke a magyarázkodást. - Azt hiszem a gyógyszer miatt van. - Naruto visszanézett a feketére.

- Nem baj, Sasuke – szólt Naruto. - Ez természetes dolog. - Sasuke teljesen meglepődött, de még mindig ki volt pirulva. - Legalább sikerült megoldani a... problémádat? - kérdezte Naruto kicsit vörösebben. Eléggé cikinek érezte, hogy erről beszélt.

- Nem – szólt Sasuke. - Azt hiszem, ezt csak a hideg zuhany oldja meg. - Naruto még mindig a feketét nézte és akaratlanul is egyre lejjebb haladt a szemeivel. Ismét nyelt egyet.

- Talán igazad van – szólt halkan. Most már tisztán érezte, hogy szűk a nadrágja odalent. Sasuke észre is vette és nem is hagyta szó nélkül.

- Úgy látom, te is kezdesz egyre szűkebb lenni – szólt Sasuke a híres Uchiha félmosollyal az arcán. Naruto – ha lehet – még jobban elvörösödött. - Csak nem felizgultál a látványra?

- Én – akadt meg Naruto, majd ismét nyelt egyet. - Talán.

- Talán? A nadrágod nem erről árulkodik. - Sasuke kipirult arca kezdte visszakapni az eredeti színét.

- Mintha én tehetnék róla! - Naruto szégyellte magát. Ha nem is nagyon, egy kicsit mindenképpen. Hogy így megalázkodjon pont Sasuke előtt... De amit Sasuke mondott ezután, elfeledtette vele az előbbi gondolatát.

- Ha akarod... Mármint – pirult el Sasuke egy kicsit. - Én nem bánom ha te is... Ha te is kielégíted magad. - Naruto nem tudta, mit mondjon erre. De amit Sasuke mondott nemrég, ezek szerint ő sem tudta magát kielégíteni. Márpedig Naruto ismerte az érzést, mikor már annyira kellemetlen, hogy meg tudna őrülni. Ráadásul, nem is tudta, hogy Sasuke mióta titkolta, így arra gondolt, hogy előhozakodik egy mindkettejüknek előnyös ötlettel.

- Figyelj - kezdte Naruto. - Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha segítenék neked kielégülni?

- Mi? - kerekedtek el Sasuke szemei.

- Úgy értem, ahogy levettem a szavaidból, nem tudtad magad kielégíteni, így arra gondoltam, hogy segítenék neked és – pirult el Naruto - aztán te is segítenél.

- Kölcsönös kompromisszum, mi? - kérdezte Sasuke enyhe pírral.

- Valami olyasmi – helyeselt Naruto. - Mindkettőnknek előnyös kompromisszum.

- Van benne valami – pillantott le Sasuke a még mindig merev hímtagjára, majd elgondolkozott. - Rendben, de erről nem beszélünk egy szót se senkinek!

- Ne aggódj, nem áll szándékomban nevetség tárgyává tenni – szólt Naruto enyhe mosollyal. - Ráadásul nekem sem származna belőle semmi jó.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. - Sasuke egy kicsit kételkedett abban, hogy ez az egész jó ötlet.

- Én kezdem – szólt Naruto. Nem akarta bevallani még magának sem, de már égett a vágytól, hogy megérinthesse azt a selymes bőrt, amit Sasuke a magáénak tudhat. Lassan odasétált a kanapéhoz és így teljes rálátása nyílt a fekete testére. Óvatosan megfogta Sasuke pólójának az alját és lassú mozdulattal kezdte el levenni.

- Ezt miért kell? - horkant fel az Uchiha.

- Ha már csináljuk, csináljuk rendesen – válaszolta Naruto, le sem véve szemeit a fekete láthatóvá vált mellkasáról. Sasuke nyelt egyet. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy ez egy nagyon, de nagyon rossz ötlet volt. Naruto végre megszabadította Sasukét a pólójától, majd gyengéden hozzáért a feszes mellkasához. Lassan végighúzta az ujjait a puha bőrön, amire Sasuke halk nyögéssel válaszolt. - Ne fogd vissza a hangodat – szólt Naruto. - Nem tesz jót – mondta komolyan, majd ledöntötte Sasukét a kanapéra. Odahajolt és mélyen beszippantotta Sasuke illatát. A fekete kezdett megijedni Naruto reakciójától. A szőke nem is figyelt arra, ami Sasuke arcán körvonalazódott. Ő csak az érzésre figyelt és a fekete jelenlétére. Végighúzta az orrát Sasuke nyakától a lágyékáig, majd újabb nyögéseket kicsalva Sasukéból a fekete combjának a belső felét kezdte cirógatni.

- Dobe, ezzel csak jobban felizgatsz! - lett mérges Sasuke.

- Ne légy ideges, csak élvezd. Neked most az a dolgod – szólt Naruto, majd csókolgatni kezdte Sasuke mellkasát a cirógatás mellé. Sasuke vissza akart vágni valamivel, de csak egy hangos nyögés hagyta el az ajkait. - Ne ellenkezz, mert akkor nem fogod úgy élvezni – mondta Naruto, majd a fekete combjának cirógatásából áttért a hímvesszőjére. Sasuke hatalmasat nyögött. Rájöttm hogy jobban jár, ha hagyja magát, aztán teljesen átadta magát az érzéseknek és a vágynak. Arca ismét kipirult. Naruto felnézett a fekete arcára.

- Aranyos vagy így – szólt Naruto kissé nevetve, közben lassan mozgatta a kezét Sasuke merevedésén.

- Ne nézz rám! - kiáltott mérgesen Sasuke, aztán újra nyögött egyet.

- De hát miért ne? - lepődött meg Naruto.

- Mert szánalmas vagyok – sóhajtott Sasuke. Naruto elmosolyodott, majd lágy csókolt lehelt a fekete mellkasára.

- Dehogy is. Gyönyörű vagy – szólt Naruto, majd abbahagyta Sasuke péniszének kényeztetését.

- Na persze – nyögte Sasuke. - Hé, miért hagytad abba? - nyitotta ki a szemeit Sasuke. Ahogy Narutóra nézett, észrevette, hogy a szőke teljesen el volt pirulva. Miután rájött, hogy mit is kérdezett, ő is elpirult.

- Folytatom, ne aggódj – mosolygott Naruto. - Csak helyzetet váltok. - Naruto a mondata után lecsusszant Sauske ágyékához, majd óvatosan a szájába vette a hímtagot. Erre az érzésre Sasuke csak nyögni tudott. Naruto lassan mozogni kezdett, majd egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban. A fekete már zihált. Pár pillanat múlva hangos nyögéssel elélvezett. Naruto pedig készségesen lenyelte a fekete hajú orgazmusának maradványait.

- Szent ég. - Sasuke csak ennyit tudott kinyögni.

- Mi az? - nézett fel Naruto.

- Még sohasem volt ilyen intenzív orgazmusom – sóhajtotta Sasuke.

- Köszönöm a bókot. - Naruto elmosolyodott s közben figyelte, ahogy Sasuke mellkasán az apró izzadtságcseppek utat törnek maguknak egy-egy izomrost vonalán, aztán felszisszent.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Sasuke, majd észrevette a szőke immár teljesen szűk nadrágját.

- Persze – állt fel Naruto a kanapéról.

- Cseréljünk helyet – szólt Sasuke. - Most én segítek neked. - Naruto elmosolyodott.

- Ha nem akarod, akkor nem muszáj. - Naruto sóhajtott egyet, Sasuke pedig értetlen fejet vágott.

- Azzal nem fogsz egyedül boldogulni – mutatott a fekete Naruto nadrágjára.

- Szóval nem akarod, de megtennéd, hogy kiváltsd a tartozásod – szólt Naruto. Rosszul esett neki.

- Nem, dehogy. Én is akarom – szólt Sasuke enyhe pírral az arcán, majd közelebb lépett Narutóhoz és elkezdte megszabadítani őt a ruháitól. Pontosan ugyanúgy tett mindent, ahogy az imént Narutótól látta. Készségesen ledöntötte a szőkét a kanapéra, majd végigsimított a felsőtestén, amit Naruto hangos nyögéssel jutalmazott. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy Naruto teste ennyire karakteres és izmos. A bőre napbarnított és gyönyörű. Sasuke végigcsókolt a szőke mellkasán, majd rámarkolt a péniszére. Mozgatni kezdte a kezét, miközben az orrával végigszántott Naruto nyakától egészen a hasa aljáig. A szőke felnyögött. A fekete félmosolyra húzta a száját, majd felbátorodva egy idő után a kezeit felváltotta a szájával. Egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban mozgott, majd Naruto teste hatalmas ívbe feszült és hangos kiáltással élte át az orgazmust. A fekete pedig – mint ahogy Narutótól látta – lenyelte a szőke váladékát.

Miután Naruto visszanyerte az eszét, felvilágosította Sasukét arról, hogy ha más csinálja, az sokkal jobb érzés. Ezzel Sasuke kénytelen volt egyetérteni. Miután kipihegték magukat, elmentek fürdeni.

Ahogy telt az idő, Sasuke és Naruto egyre többet jártak össze, hogy egymással csillapítsák mérhetetlen vágyaikat. Bár semmilyen érzelem nem volt benne, pusztán testi vágy és elég ritkán csattant el köztök egy-egy csók, egy idő után már mindketten érzésekkel kerültek egymás karjaiba. Még akkor is, ha ezt hosszú ideig nem is adták egymás tudtára.

De egyszer mégiscsak megtették. Naruto akkor, amikor Sasuke elhagyta Konohát, Sasuke pedig akkor, amikor hosszú évek után találkoztak Orochimaru búvóhelyén. No meg akkor is elmondták egymásnak az érzéseiket, amikor azon a bizonyos délutánon, abban a bizonyos barlangban keresztezte egymást az útjaik. Azonban ott már nem csak élvezték egymás társaságát, hanem teljesen érezni akarták egymást.

A szavak csak úgy jöttek, Naruto pedig elhitt minden egyes szót, amik csak a fekete hajú ajkait elhagyták. De onnan már nem volt visszaút, hiszen azon az éjjelen, Naruto teljes szívéből beleszeretett Sasukéba és a legrosszabb az volt, hogy a fekete hajú tudta ezt. Hogy miért?

Mert ő is ugyanazt érezte, amit a szőke.


	3. Második fejezet - Never meant to

**Második fejezet – Never meant to... **

_**Sohasem szándékoztam...**_

**...love you**

_**...szeretni téged**_

Naruto már órák óta az ágyán feküdt, de nem jött álom a szemére, pedig már késő volt. Még mindig cikáztak a gondolatai, főként azon, hogy mit is tehetne. Fájdalom. Igen, iszonyú fájdalmat érzett a szívében. Sasuke megbántotta, összetörte a szívét, majd kihajította azt és közben teljesen elfeledkezett arról, hogy olyan fájdalmat okoz ezzel neki, amit az életben nem felejt el. Mégis hogyan gondolta? Egyáltalán hogyan gondolhatta, hogy annak ellenére, amit tett, majd úgy fog viselkedni, mintha semmi nem történt volna? Az az incidens a barlangnál még jóval előtte történt. Már semmit sem jelent, a francba is!

Naruto mérgesen elhajította a párnáját, ami sikeresen nekivágódott a felette lévő polcnak – leverve ezzel minden rajta helyet foglaló dolgot és az mind a szőkére esett. Dühösen lerázta magáról a dolgokat a földre, majd arra lett figyelmes, hogy valami eltörik. Lenézett a padlóra és megpillantott egy fakeretes képet, aminek az üvege az esés következtében szilánkokra tört. Felült az ágyon, majd lehajolt a szétesett tárgyért. Óvatosan felvette a fotót, hogy ne vágja meg a kezét. Megnézte közelről a képet. A fotóról Sasuke és önmaga nézett vissza rá, mosolyogva, mintha a két fiúnak a világon semmi baja nem volna, sem egymással, sem a világgal. Egymást karolták, mint a jó barátok. A _legjobb barátok_.

Naruto szíve összeszorult az emlékekre. Aznap készült a kép, amikor szabadnapot kaptak és úgy döntöttek, hogy együtt töltik. Mivel aznap nem volt meleg az idő, nem strandolni mentek, mint ahogy tervezték, hanem kirándultak egyet a közeli erdőben. Olyan tizennégy évesek lehettek, mert még azelőtt volt, mielőtt Sasuke elment volna.

A nap forrón sütött és mindenki a lehető leglengébb öltözetben volt a gyakorlópályán. Igyekeztek árnyékot találni, hogy ne kapjanak napszúrást. Kakashi arra a napra egy gyakorlónapot tervezett, de mikor megérkezett közölte, hogy inkább kapnak egy D rangú küldetést és le van tudva a nap. Valamint azt is szóvá tette, hogy másnap szabadnapot kap a csapat. Sakura örült, mert így tud segíteni az édesanyjának otthon – amúgy sincs ideje a küldetésektől, hogy besegítsen a házimunkában. Sasuke és Naruto pedig sóhajtottak. Nekik bizony semmi tennivalójuk nem volt . A küldetések elvégzése után Sakura hazament, Sasuke és Naruto pedig benéztek Ichirakuhoz.

- Szabad a holnapi nap – mosolygott Naruto, miközben lenyelt egy nagy adag ráment.

- Igen – bólintott Sasuke. Ő is ráment rendelt, bár nem tudja, hogy miért. De nem bánta, mert most kifejezetten jól esett neki. - Csak tudnám mit csináljak. Lehet, hogy kimegyek gyakorolni – szólt Sasuke.

- Jaj ne már – vágott fancsali képet a szőke. - Legalább holnap ne! Minden szabadnapunkon a gyakorlópályát koptatod! - Sasuke felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ezt meg honnan tudod? - kérdezte érdeklődéssel a fekete.

- Hát, én – nézett félre Naruto – csak tudom és kész!

- Aha, kémkedsz utánam – vonta le a következtetést Sasuke.

- Én nem is! - védekezett Naruto. - Vagyis, nem mindig...

- Akkor mégis – sóhajtott Sasuke. - Hagyjuk. Te mit tervezel holnapra?

- Még nem tudom, de – kezdte lelkesen Naruto – arra gondoltam, hogy csinálhatnánk valamit.

- Valamit? Mégis mit? - kérdezte Sasuke. Remélte, hogy semmi hülyeség nem jutott eszébe a szőkének.

- Mondjuk, úgyis jó az idő, így elmehetnénk a strandra – vetette fel az ötletet a szőke.

- Az nem rossz ötlet. - Sasuke megette a maradék ételét, majd megköszönte.

- Akkor benne vagy? - kérdezte Naruto csillogó szemekkel. Sasuke bólintott.

- Igen, de most már megyek, mert eléggé elfáradtam. A holnapi nap meg úgy érzem, hogy hosszú lesz – állt fel Sasuke.

- Rendben! - fejezte be Naruto is az evést, majd kifizette mindkettejükét. Mivel a múltkor Sasuke hívta meg, most rajta volt a sor. Már szokásukká vált.

- Akkor holnap, Usoratonkachi – intett a fekete, majd elindult hazafelé.

- Holnap, Teme – intett vissza Naruto sugárzó mosollyal az arcán és ő is hazaindult.

Másnap reggel mindkét fiú arra ébredt, hogy hűvös van. Márpedig ilyen időben nem lehetett strandra menni. Sasuke és Naruto a parknál találkoztak.

- Most mit csináljunk? - esett kétségbe Naruto. - Már annyira vártam!

- Nyugi, Dobe! Az igaz, hogy nem lehet strandra menni, de – kezdte Sasuke – mást is csinálhatunk. Mondjuk – kezdett el gondolkozni – elmehetnénk kirándulni.

- Kirándulni? - kérdezte Naruto.

- Az erdőbe például. Tiszta a levegő és - bár nincs nagyon meleg - süt a nap – érvelt Sasuke.

- Oké, menjünk – nyugodott meg a szőke.

Így történt, hogy a két fiú az erdőbe ment kirándulni. Nem igazán tudták, hogy mit is keresnek ott, de jó időtöltésnek tűnt.

- Az mi a nyakadba? - kérdezte Naruto a fekete nyakában lógó készülékre pillantva.

- Egy fényképezőgép – szólt Sasuke. - Képeket lehet vele csinálni.

- Tényleg? - mosolygott Naruto.

- Ühüm – bólintott Sasuke, miközben bekapcsolta az említett gépet, majd Narutóra célozta. - Mosolyogj! Mondd, hogy csíz – szólt Sasuke, majd Naruto értetlenül bár, de villantott egy nagy mosolyt. A gép kattant egyet, majd pár pillanat múlva ki is adta az elkészült képet. A fotó eleinte sötét volt, aztán megjelent rajta egy szőke fej. Naruto megnézte a képet.

- Egész jó lett – nevetett Naruto.

- Igen – értett egyet Sasuke. - Nah, menjünk!

A két fiú egész délelőtt az erdőt járta. Naruto azért ügyetlenkedett. Például beleesett egy csipkebokorba, lecsúszott egy domboldalon és beleesett a patakba. Legtöbbször pedig Sasukét a magával rántotta. Dél körül ebédeltek egyet a patak partján és elfogyasztották a hozott szendvicseket. Délután hegyet másztak, majd visszamentek a patakhoz. Sasuke sok képet készített, majd a végén egy közös képpel zárták a napot. Egymást átkarolva álltak a patak mellett, majd Sasuke lefényképezte magukat.

Így készült el az a kép, amit Naruto mindez idáig bekereteztetve tartott a polcán.

Naruto még mindig keserű arccal tartotta kezében a fotót.

„_Miért? Miért hagytam, hogy összetörd a szívem? Miért kellett beléd szeretnem, Sasuke?"_

Naruto összeszorított ajkakkal ült az ágyán, szemei pedig égtek a kicsorduló könnycseppektől.

„_Csak hogy tudd, én sohasem szándékoztam szeretni téged!, Sasuke!"_

De ami megtörtént, azon nem tud senki változtatni. Még akkor sem, ha az az illető egy szőke, kék szemű fiú.

Naruto végül – nem tudni mikor – álomba sírta magát. És mindvégig a fotót szorongatta.

**...hurt you**

**_...bántani téged_**

Sasuke letett arról, hogy megtalálja Aiban a tekercset, amit keresett. Így hát elindult vissza a szálláshelyére. A maroknyi cucca közül előkotort egy tiszta alsót, nadrágot és felsőt, majd bevonult a fürdőszobába, hogy felfrissítse magát. Bent talált tiszta törülközőt.

Bár a víz végigfolyt meztelen testén – lemosva a koszt a bőréről -, úgy érezte, hogy a szennyet, ami a lelkét piszkítja semmi és senki sem tudja eltávolítani. Az egyetlen személy, aki képes lenne rá – valószínűleg – látni sem akarja. Miért is akarná? Fájdalmat okozott neki és ezt sohasem fogja megbocsájtani magának.

Sasuke szemei égtek. Nem a tusfürdőtől, vagy a sampontól, hanem könnyektől. Keserű könnyektől. Vállai meg-megrázkódtak, szíve pedig iszonyúan fájt. Nem tehetett semmit és még a tekercset sem találta meg, pedig azzal valamelyest javított volna a helyzeten.

„_Sajnálom, Naruto. Annyira sajnálom..."_

Naruto másnap arra ébredt, hogy a fotót szorongatja. Óvatosan visszatette a helyére – immár üveg nélkül. Mivel csak délután volt küldetése, első útja a kórházba vezetett. Mikor odaért, hangtalanul vonult végig a folyosón, majd mikor megtalálta az oly ismerős kórtermet, benyitott. A látványra összeszorult a szíve és úgy érezte, mintha ezer tűvel szurkálnák. Igen. Hiába szereti a feketét, ezért sohasem fog megbocsájtani Sasukénak.

Odasétált az ágyhoz, majd megfogta a rajta fekvő ember kezét. Óvatosan végigsimított rajta, majd rápillantott a lélegeztetőgépre, aztán a többi műszerre. Semmi változás. Miért is lenne? Az elmúlt fél évben nem volt semmi reakció, miért most lenne?

Naruto összeszorította a szemhéjait, aztán arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki benyit a szobába. Az érkező belépett, majd szomorú szemekkel vette észre a szőkét.

- Sakura – nézett a nőre Naruto.

- Hogy vagy, Naruto? - kérdezte Sakura, majd bezárta a ajtót és megnézte a gépeket.

- Szarul – vallotta be a szőke. - Rosszul aludtam. - Sakura megértő szemekkel pillantott a barátjára.

- Megint őrá gondoltál?

- Ki másra? - kérdezte Naruto. - Mindig ő jár a fejemben. - Naruto elengedte a kezet, amit fogott, majd odahúzott egy széket és leült. - Semmi változás, ugye?

- Semmi – szólt Sakura.

- Értem – mondta Naruto, majd az előtte fekvő beteg arcára nézett. - Olyan, mintha aludna.

- A sebei már begyógyultak. A külső legalábbis – tette hozzá Sakura. - Komoly agy-károsodást szenvedhetett a genjutsu miatt. Nem igazán tudom megállapítani – magyarázta Sakura. - Ő az orvosi nindzsa, nem én – pillantott ő is az „alvó" arcára. Naruto bólintott.

- De nem értem. Nem tudja meggyógyítani magát úgy, ahogy szokta? Feloldja a pecsétet és...

- Meg tudná, ha a tudatánál lenne – válaszolt Sakura. - De nincs. Kómában van, Naruto. Vagyis valami olyasmiben. Sasuke értette a dolgát és neki igazán van fájdalmas emléke, amit elő tudott hozni. Lelkileg is összeroppant szerintem – szólt Sakura. - Mindent megtennék érte, de nem tudom, hogy mit tehetnék még – szólt keserűen a lány. Az utóbbi fél év rá is kihatott, hiszen minden erejével próbálta rendbe hozni a nőt.

- Mondd, Sakura... Van rá esély, hogy Tsunade valaha is fel fog épülni? - kérdezte Naruto fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Nem tudom, Naruto. Nem tudom – szólt Sakura, majd összeszorult a szíve a gondolatra, hogy a mestere többé nem fogja kinyitni a szemét. - Ne haragudj, de most... - mondta volna Sakura visszanyelve a könnyeit, de még azelőtt kirohant, mielőtt befejezte volna. Naruto nem hibáztatta érte.

Naruto, amióta csak ismerte Tsunadét, szerette. Olyan volt neki, mintha a keresztanyja lett volna. A nő is hasonlóképpen érzett a fiú iránt, így nem is volt kétséges, hogy segít a szőkének visszahozni Sasukét. Amikor végre megtalálták Sasukét, Tsunade és Naruto együtt mentek el, hogy visszahozzák. Sasuke az ellenfelük volt és sajnos erősebb volt, mint gondolták. Narutót is jól helyben hagyta, de Tsunadében egy genjutsuval olyan kárt tett szellemileg - a fizikai sebeken kívül -, hogy bár a sebei begyógyultak, már fél éve kómában van. Sakura és az orvosi nindzsák azóta is keresik a megoldást, de eddig még nem sikerült nekik.

Naruto sohasem gondolta volna, hogy Sasuke képes lenne ilyesmire. Legalábbis az a Sasuke, akit ő ismert, nem. De már nem tudta, hogy ismeri-e a feketét. Annyit viszont tudott, hogy ezt soha nem fogja megbocsájtani a fiúnak. Nem számít mennyire szereti, az nem mentesíti semmi alól.

És elhatározta, hogy ezt meg is mondja Sasukének. Nem tudta, hogy hol és nem tudta, hogy mikor. Csak annyit tudott, hogy beszélnie kell a feketével.

Sasuke másnap is a tekercs után loholt. Iwagakurébe ment, mert onnan is hallott pár dolgot. Egy öreg, nyugdíjba vonult nindzsához vezette az útja.

- Azt mondja, hogy Amegakuréban volt a tekercs? - kérdezte Sasuke. Fel sem fogta, hogy mit mond az öreg.

- Igen. Bár a falu már rég egyenlő a földdel, abban a faluban látták legutoljára – mondta az öreg nindzsa. Mintha Sasukén egy boldogsághullám futott volna végig.

- És biztos, hogy az a tekercs, amit én keresek? - kérdezte Sasuke.

- Igen. A tekercs, ami visszaállítja a sérüléseket, bármely súlyosak – bólintott a férfi.

- Ez lelki és agyi károsodásra is használ? Úgy értem – folytatta Sasuke – genjutsu okozta mentális sérülésekre is jó?

- Legjobb tudomásom szerint igen.

- Köszönöm! Azonnal indulok is Amegakuréba – szólt Sasuke nem is leplezve boldogságát.

Miután elhagyta Iwagakurét, egyenesen Amegakuréba tartott. Az egyetlen hely, ahol a tekercs lehetett, az egy régi barlang. Miután megtalálta, megvizsgálta, hogy tényleg az-e, amit keresett. Megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy elérte a célját. A tekercs valódi volt és mindent tartalmazott, amit tudni akart.

Abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy megtalálta az egyetlen reményét arra, hogy Naruto megbocsásson neki. Az egyetlen dolgot, ami feloldozást adhat neki, ha már "meg nem történtté" nem teheti.

„_Tudnod kell Naruto, hogy sohasem szándékoztam bántani téged, sem fájdalmat okozni. És ezt be is fogom bizonyítani neked."_

Sasuke megszorította a tekercset, majd eltette és elindult a jól ismert irányba. Abba az irányba, ahol Konoha volt.

Bár Sasuke már jó ideje megölte Orochimarut, mégsem tért se vissza Konohába, se nem ment Itachi után. Amióta megszabadult Orochimarutól, azt a tekercset kereste, amivel helyrehozhatja a hibáját, amit Naruto ellen elkövetett.

Mert azzal, hogy bántotta Tsunadét, fájdalmat okozott Narutónak. Nem mert úgy visszatérni Konohába, hogy ne próbáljon tenni valamit. Tudta, hogy ha csak simán visszament volna, Naruto sohasem bocsájtott volna meg neki. Így talán – ha Naruto nem is bocsájt meg neki – a lelke egy kicsit megnyugodhat.

Annyi éven át távol volt, de most... Most haza fog térni. Vissza fog menni Narutóhoz és végre megpróbálhatja rendbe hozni mindazt, amit az évek során elrontott.


End file.
